You re Beautiful
by lolaarlo
Summary: Las cuchillas las carga el diablo. Sherlock se encuentra vulnerable y hace locuras. Fic participante en el primer Baker Slash Fest Cuenta con escenas algo duras, leer bajo responsabilidad


**Las cuchillas las carga el diablo. Sherlock se encuentra vulnerable y hace locuras.**

 **Fic participante en el primer Baker Slash Fest**

 **You´re Beautiful**

Voy al baño, miro mi reflejo dibujado en el espejo, he estado llorando y no me importa. Llevo una semana sin afeitarme y eso si que no me gusta. Abro el armario que tengo delante, sacó una cuchilla de afeitar, tengo que cambiarla. La observo afilada y llamándome desperada.

Me desabrocho los botones de la manga del brazo derecho, me remango la camisa y paso rozando por el brazo la cuchilla nueva. Siento una sensación de cosquilleo, siento una nueva sensación. La paso varias veces sin presionarme dolor ni nada. Me miro al espejo y sonrío forzosamente.

— You're beautiful - me decía John, cuantos momentos preciosos habíamos pasado juntos y como fueron arrebatados con facilidad.

Sigo sosteniendo la cuchilla, noto mi pulso más acelerado y eso no me gusta. Presiono la muñeca para que el pulso baje, pero nada, sigo igual.

Se que no debía hacer lo que voy hacer, pero el dolor no me deja pensar.

Paso la cuchilla presionando algo con fuerza, no demasiada y veo como me voy haciendo pequeñas heridas a lo largo de mi brazo, pequeños cortes de placer y liberación. Sonrío, esta vez de placer. Me paso la mano por la boca y me corto sin querer un poco con la cuchilla, así que vuelvo a pasar mi mano por la comisura de mis labios. Se llenan de sangre y los huelo, el olor de la sangre me produce embriagadez, siento como mi cerebro se expande y acto seguido me los lamo con suavidad para no morderme, aunque no creo que me muerda, pero estando así, quien sabe que puedo llegar a hacer.

Miro el brazo, veo como la sangre va saliendo, con lo que pongo el tapón en el lavamanos para que no se escape nada y a medida que me voy haciendo cortes superficiales a lo largo del brazo, dejo que la sangre caiga, me gusta escuchar como las gotas de sangre llegan al lavamanos e intentan huir.

Paro de hacerme cortes, cojo un poco de sangre con dos dedos, me la paso por los labios y luego paso mis dedos ensangrentados por el espejo de cristal que hace que vea una figura demacrada y triste de lo que un día fue el gran Sherlock Holmes. Al ver que los pequeños cortes me ayudan a relajarme, sonrío. Paso la mano aún con resto de sangre por la cara y la huelo, el olor hace que me vuelva frenético. Me siento vivo de nuevo.

\- Flasback -

—Vamos Sherlock, vamos a llegar tarde - me grita mientras yo me termino de vestir.  
—Voy - digo sin ganas. No quiero ir a la comida con mi hermano. Me niego - ¿Por qué no decimos que pasamos?-  
— Porque es tu hermano y ya habíamos quedado hace cuatro semanas. Si te portas bien, te daré luego una sorpresa.

Derrotado voy, me toca conducir, aunque ahora estoy enseñando a John para que no tenga que depender de mi cuando no puedo llevarle y no vaya siempre en transporte público o taxi, y eso me gusta.

Llegamos a la casa de campo que mi hermano tiene y comparte con Lestrade, su actual pareja. Es una casa grande, pero a mi no me gusta, el campo no es para mí.  
Nos recibe el mayordomo nada más llamar al timbre y en el comedor ya se encuentran ambos sentados. Mi hermano sostiene una copa con una mano y con la otra un puro. Lestrade, por el contrario, está tranquilo y guarda las formas.

— Ya pensábamos que no vendríais - nos espeta mi hermano, el don importancia.  
— Pues ya ves como no, estamos aquí - aquella contestación que doy le tensa.

John saluda a Lestrade y yo también, la mirada atenta de Mycroft me irrita.  
Nos sentamos enfrente de ellos, la cena transcurre con normalidad salvo por alguna que otra mirada de odio.

Mi hermano tiene mucho rencor acumulado hacía mí, igual que yo hacia él.

— Ya que nos van a traer el postre. Es el momento de dar la noticia - Lestrade nos saca a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

Mi hermano sigue fumándose el puro, yo prefiero no fumar, estoy dejándolo aunque ahora si me fumaría uno con ganas para calmar mis nervios.

— Dinos Greg - John sonríe pese a la situación de tensión.

Nos traen el postre, una tarta de chocolate. Miro a mi hermano y se por como mira a Greg y como le toca la mano que por hoy se puede saltar la dieta.

— Espero que os guste. La hice yo - Greg nos dice mientras la probamos, no está nada mal. Se lo decimos y se alegra al saberlo - Mycroft y yo tenemos una gran sorpresa.

Se miran, yo miro a John sin saber que decir, John no me mira.

— Vamos a ser padres - aquello me asombra, a John le pone contento - va a ser una niña. La llamaremos Harry.  
— Anda, como mi hermana - John sonríe - me gusta.

Me quedo sin saber que decir, me sorprende que vayan a ser padres y sobre todo que le llamen como la hermana alcohólica de John.

Mi hermano me mira desafiante, quiere saber que pienso.

— No está mal la noticia. Seguro Lestrade que serás un buen padre, pero hermano no se como serás - mi respuesta es tajante, demasiado.

Cuando por fin acaba la cena y volvemos a Baker, pido mi sorpresa y John me dice que no me la he ganado.

— Venga John - digo mientras me acomodo a su lado y le beso el cuello juguetón.

Se ríe y me besa, luego me dice lo que quiero ir, te quiero. Sus te quiero son verdaderos y eso me gusta.

Sin que yo haga nada, me pide matrimonio.

— Yo también quiero formar una familia - comenta y me besa.

—Yo también quiero una familia y un niño llamado Hamish - aquello le hace sentirte querido.  
— You´re Beautiful – me dice y yo sonrío como un tonto enamorado.

\- Fin Flasback -

Vuelvo a la realidad y me hundo, recordar el día que John me pidió matrimonio me desgarra por dentro y por fuera. Me siento encima de la alfombrilla del baño con las piernas flexionadas a mi pecho y dejo que las lágrimas salgan. Escucho la música que viene desde la cocina, antes dejé la radio encendida mientras experimentaba. Presto atención desde el suelo del baño a la música y me fijo en la letra, You´re Beautiful de James Blunt y eso hace que recuerde aún más a John.

Cojo la cuchilla del suelo y una vez que me hago un pequeño corte en el pulgar, la paso de nuevo por mi brazo, hago un corte un poco más profundo que el anterior y dejo que la sangre caiga; cojo una poca y escribo John, empiezo a ver mal, a medio corazón me da un mareo y me quedo allí.

Lo último que recuerdo es desmayarme, no recuerdo que ha pasado desde que me desmayé y ahora despierto desorientado. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a la señora Hudson llorosa. Una vez que ve que abro los ojos me abraza, no se que pasa, me asustó.

— Pensé que te nos ibas, respirabas mal cuando te vi tirado en el suelo, habías perdido mucha sangre – aquello me hace llorar.

— John – solo digo eso, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

— Relájate Sherlock – me mira y sonríe sin fuerzas – que susto me diste, si no hubiera ido a mirar si necesitabas algo o no hubiera estado en casa, podrías haber muerto. Mi querido hombre, no pongas a la señora Hudson así, que me aceleras el pulso y el ritmo cardiaco.

La abrazo, se que necesita uno y le pido perdón al oído. Me miro el brazo y me veo atado a la camilla y con el brazo lleno de puntos y vendaje. La señora Hudson me mira yo solo se mirar mi brazo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – sabe la respuesta, pero se que quiere oírla de mis labios.

— Estoy cansado señora Hudson, me gustaría descansar – digo sin responderle, no tengo ganas de un sermón

Acepta dejarme descansar, me dice que luego hablaremos y asiento. Sueño con John y como despareció de la noche a la mañana, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin yo despertarme. A media noche me despierto acalorado, pero al cabo de un buen rato me vuelvo a dormir. Me despierto pronto, medio aturdido, una silueta me mira con ganas, cuando consigo abrir del todo los ojos y encender la luz, le veo ahí de pie y todo mi mundo se empequeñece.

No se que decir, solo noto su mano caliente en mi cara. Mis lágrimas salen al segundo, se nota que está cabreado, se nota que no le ha gustado lo que ha visto.

— ¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Cómo?! – Está mosqueado y cabreado y yo solo se llorar – yo me fui por estrés de la boda, si te lo dije, pero como siempre estás en tu palacio mental no me escuchas. Sherlock no se que voy hacer contigo.

— No me dejes por lo que más quieras – aquello le asombra – siento haber echo esto – señalo como puedo el brazo – no aguantaba estar sin ti, dos semanas es mucho.

— Pero no es motivo para lo que hiciste – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – lo siento Sherlock. Pero si no puedes estar sin mí dos semanas, cuando no esté ya de verdad, no se como será.

Me suelto como puedo, me rozo la herida al soltarme e intento que John no sepa que me duela y le abrazo. John me aparta. Me levanto de la cama, le miro a los ojos llorosos.

— Te quiero. You´re Beautiful – digo antes de cogerle por las mejillas y besarle. John se deja llevar porque me abraza como si no quiera que hiciera nada más que besarle – prometo no volver a mutilarme ni a nada. Lo siento con todo mi ser.

— ¿Me lo prometes? – Asiento con firmeza – aún así, la sangre que tienes es mía, podría pedírtela de vuela. Y siento la bofetada de antes.

Le digo que no pasa nada, que me la merecía. Me rió de su comentario, se relaja al verme reír. Me promete que no se volverá a ir de mi lado, que si se había ido había sido por lo que me dijo. Paso dos días más en observación y en cuidados por parte de John, él quiere seguir con la boda y con todo. Quiere casarme conmigo a pesar de mis locuras y errores y eso me gusta.

John es paciente conmigo y yo no lo soy con él, pero cambiaré por él, para que vea que nos queremos por igual y que yo también quiero que esta relación sea próspera.

Llegamos juntos a Baker y allí consumimos de nuevo nuestro amor después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Nos queremos y es lo que importa.

 **Podía haberlo hecho mucho más angst, pero seguro que no leeríais con lo que mejor me controlé. Espero reviews, tanto positivas como contractivas.**

 **Espero que a quien lo pidió le guste si lo lee, espero haber hecho algo que tú querías, se que pedías teen!lock, pero esta idea vino a mi de manera casual y debía hacerla, así que siento si no es teen!lock, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutaras.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**

 **Ao3: Lolarlo**


End file.
